


An Affair of Opposite Age Groups

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Older Crowley, Shameless Smut, Smut, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Yep this is purely based off of this porn (I'll link below) and Crowley is Brad Kalvo as a reference.
http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph55c1f320caf56





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is purely based off of this porn (I'll link below) and Crowley is Brad Kalvo as a reference.
> 
> http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph55c1f320caf56

Dean was laid out, his purple shirt undone and Crowley kissing him deeply. Dean was slowly unbuttoning Crowley's black slacks, the hair on his chest pressing against Dean's bare, hairless chest.

He loves the feeling of his older boyfriend's hair pressing against his own, especially when they're making out like this. Dean is going home to Kansas for his 23rd birthday, and he's taking Crowley with him to meet his parents for the first time.

He's not sure of how his parents will react, with Crowley being almost the same age as John, there's less than 5 years between his father, aged 52, and Crowley aged 47, but Dean still loves him.

Crowley tugged on Dean's hair as he kissed him deeply, rolling their hips together, which quickly ends the train of thought. Dean moaned and pushed Crowley's jockstrap away, gripping his ass. Crowley grinned and pushed Dean's legs high and leant down to lick and suck on the furled muscle, pushing his middle finger in when Dean was prepped enough. Dean was a tight heat around Crowley's finger.

Crowley smirked and added another when Dean moaned loudly, rocking against him. Crowley pinned Dean down on the bed and kissed him deeply as he removed his fingers and covered himself in a condom, before pushing in and thrusting forward. Dean moaned and kissed Crowley to hide their moans, knowing his roommate wouldn't appreciate it.

Crowley connected their hands and spread them apart as he laid back on the bed and lifted Dean over him. Dean held his dick in one hand and used his other to rub over the hair on Crowley's chest, specifically rubbing Crowley's nipples, knowing the older man's weakness lying in them.

He rocked his hips and moaned loudly, until he felt Crowley fill the condom with come. Crowley flipped them over and pushed Dean down onto the bed as he continued to fuck into him until Dean came over his chest, covering Crowley's chest too.

Dean moaned and kissed Crowley deeply, trailing his hands over Crowley's back. They lay making out for a while, until Crowley eventually pulled away to remove the condom and light a candle, before laying on the bed and kissing Dean's head as he laid on Crowley's chest, their legs intertwined.

They lay in silence just holding each other for an hour or so before Dean broke the peaceful silence.

"We need to pack" he murmured. They were leaving for the flight to Kansas early in the morning. Crowley nodded and smiled.

"Not now, I just want to lay here with you" Crowley murmured, rubbing Dean's arms. They eventually fell asleep together, Dean's limp cock pressed snug against Crowley's leg.

When they awoke in the early hours of the morning, Dean awoke Crowley with a blow job, before he rode him in the eerily quiet room, both men coming with a broken moan.

A while later and they quickly threw some clothes into a bag when Dean mentioned it.

"What do we say if my parents ask where we met? We can't really say 'he's a porn star and I watch his videos and I saw him in the street'" Dean chuckled. Crowley smiled.

"You could say we work together. Which is kinda true. You're in accountancy, I'm in managerial in Smith and Wesson Gun manufacturing, that's just not the place we met for the first time" Crowley stated, kissing Dean gently. Dean nodded and smiled.

"I love you" Dean whispered as they went out to their taxi, Crowley's large jacket swamped his tiny frame, but it kept him warm in the cold month of January.


End file.
